Nebeng Dong!
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Emang salah ya satu kamar berdua? Lagipula 'isinya' juga benar-benar jauh dari yang dibayangkan kok. Warning: A little hint for MidoTaka inside.


Disclaimer : KnB segala-galanya hanya punya-nya Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata.

.

.

Nebeng dong!

.

.

Emang salah ya satu kamar berdua? Lagipula 'isinya' juga benar-benar jauh dari yang dibayangkan kok. Warning: A little hint for MidoTaka inside.

.

.

"Awalnya kami pikir dia cuma cewek yang nungguin pacarnya di jembatan. Jadi kami lewati aja tuh cewek. Lalu dalam detik berikutnya kami sadar kalau cewek itu berpakaian putih-putih sambil menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dengan jari-jari tangannya. Belum sampai disitu, kami berdua yakin kalau waktu itu kami pulang dari mengerjakan tugas pukul sebelas malam….."

Jegleerr!

Bunyi petir yang menyambar-nyambar pun akhirnya terdengar juga di areal gym SMA Shutoku. Disana tampak lima orang sedang duduk melingkar dengan posisi sebuah lilin yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya .

Untung saja keadaan sedang gelap gulita sehingga masing-masing peserta tidak ada yang bisa melihat raut wajah masing-masing. Namun meskipun begitu, salah satu peserta yang bernama Takao Kazunari tidak bisa menahan tawanya dikarenakan dua orang di depannya.

Sebut saja Miyaji dan Kimura yang berpelukan.

Say thanks for his hawk eye in this time. Meskipun enggak bersifat _glow in the dark_ bak lucky item-nya Midorima kemaren (Takao masih penuh tanda tanya darimana asalnya si _soft lens_ yang bisa _glow in the dark itu_ ), Takao mampu mengimajinasikan ekspresi kedua senpai-nya dalam versi otaknya sendiri.

"Dan kalian tahu, setelah aku dan temanku berniat untuk berbalik, cewek yang duduk-duduk di dekat jembatan itu menghilang tiada bekas. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kami merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak kami…"

Tiba-tiba saja muncullah sang Kapten dengan muka yang dihiasi lampu terang yang bersumber dari cahaya senter. Kontan suara-suara yang muncul dari dalam gym Shutoku dapat menyaingi kerasnya suara halilintar yang menghantam (?) bumi.

"Yang ternyata adalah tukang gali kubur yang baru pulang dari gali kubur di kompleks perkuburan dekat jembatan."

Midorima menghela napas dan memasang muka stoic-nya sedangkan Takao sudah ngakak guling-guling.

"Dia bilang memang seringkali anak muda yang lewat jembatan itu melihat penampakan yang sama seperti yang kami lihat. Dan itulah cerita horror yang pernah kualami waktu aku masih SMP," ucap Otsubo mengakhiri cerita horror berdasarkan pengalamannya sendiri. Dengan begitu berakhir sudah sesi berbagi cerita horror ala tim basket inti Shutoku.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Kurasa semuanya sudah cerita ya?" ucap Kimura sambil memegangi dagu setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Miyaji. Tiba-tiba saja Takao menjentikkan jari.

"Ne ne… bagaimana dengan berhitung?" ucap Takao dengan nada inosen. Empat pasang mata menatapnya penuh tanya namun penerangan yang seadanya membuat mereka tampak bak memandangi Takao saja.

"Ya… aku sering dengar kalau cewek-cewek di kelasku yang sukanya cerita-cerita hantu ketika pesta piyama sering melakukannya!" ucap Takao dengan cengiran khas-nya bak iklan model pasta gigi.

Seharusnya Takaobersyukur pada cahaya lilin dan kegelapan yang menyembunyikan aib giginya itu (?).

"Hm.. maksudmu mengenai orang tambahan ya?" ucap Otsubo sambil memasang pose berpikir. Kimura hanya angguk-angguk sambil berpindah ke sebelah Takao. Usut punya usut, Kimura ternyata tidak ingin kalau dirinya menjadi sasaran cengkraman nan maha dahsyat dari seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi.

"Kau ini benar-benar absurb, _nanodayo_."

"Aah…. Bilang aja kalau Shin-chan takut… lagipula diantara cerita-cerita kami Cuma ceritamu aja yang terlihat sangat konyol," ucap Takao sambil menoel-noel bahu Midorima. Say thanks buat posisi mereka yang bersebelahan.

Emang salah ya kalau cerita tentang sesuatu yang berwarna putih yang melambai-lambai di dekat kuburan kakek buyutnya?

Emang enggak salah sih, tapi kalau benda berwarna putih-putih itu ketika didekati ternyata Cuma layangan yang tersangkut di tiang listrik ya siap-siap saja menerima tawa Takao yang membahana.

Namun yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Midorima seharusnya menyadari bahwa hilangnya sang _lucky item_ berupa sandwich dengan roti aroma pandan (baca: 'TERMAKAN' oleh Bakao saat dia lagi lapar dan kekurangan uang jajan) di kelas tadi sudah merupakan peringatan bahwa dirinya dilarang untuk mengikuti 'upacara perpisahan' ala senior-senior dari klub basket Shutoku yang dikordinir oleh Bakao.

Midorima merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia mau mengikuti acara perpisahan anak kelas tiga yang isinya cuma cerita-cerita horror plus duduk melingkar di sekitar lilin?

Salahkanlah aura seram Miyaji yang ternyata dikalahkan secara telak oleh background gelap ala gym Shutoku plus petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Okelah! Aku ikutan! Lagipula ini merupakan hari terakhir kami disini! Lusa kami sudah siap-siap untuk ujian masuk Universitas!" ucap Kimura dengan antusias. Itung-itung sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir buat anak-anak klub basket Shutoku yang pada sesuatu banget itu. Ketemu orang-orang yang biasa-biasa aja itu sudah biasa. Kalau ketemu orang sekaliber tim inti Shutoku itu baru luar binasa (?).

"Lebih baik segera mulai! Keburu kemaleman nih! Udah jam delapan lho!" ucap Otsubo sambil mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya di dekat lilin dengan maksud membaca jarum jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangannya. Miyaji angguk-angguk.

Pertama dimulai oleh sang kapten.

"Ichi."

Lalu sang _power forward_.

"Ni."

Dilanjutkan oleh sang _shooting guard_ yang ternyata didahului oleh Takao yang lagi _over-exited._

"San!"

Oke, kali ini yang meneruskan adalah sang _small forward._

"Shi."

Dan yang terakhir adalah Midorima dengan posisi menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Go."

Detik-detik pun berlalu. Tanpa sengaja mereka menahan napas akibat efek cerita hantu serta mitos yang beredar mengenai orang yang 'menggenapkan' jumlah para 'pemain'. Hingga sebuah suara yang cukup berat terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Rooookuuuu….."

"Hiya!"

"Pssst!"

"Ppfffftttt…muahahahaha!"

"Bakao/Takao!"

Pletak!

Jduak!

Jdug!

Sang Kapten dengan murah hati menyalakan lampu di dalam gym dan mendapati sang _point guard_ Shutoku sudah tewas di tempat.

.

.

.

"Ja nee…. Senpai-tacchi… semoga sukses sama ujian masuknya!"

Midorima menghela napas berat. Para kakak kelas tiga yang bersiap untuk ujian masuk Universitas melambai ke arahnya dan juga ke arah Takao. Mereka masing-masing memegang sebuah payung.

Dengan agak awkward Midorima berniat untuk membalas lambain para _Senpai_. Namun dia hanya bisa mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke _bridge_ kacamatanya sebelum sang Takao menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ayo pulang!" ucap Midorima ogah-ogahan pada Takao yang masih kebawa suasana perpisahan. Padahal ketiga Senpai-nya sudah hilang ditelan perempatan jalan (?).

Midorima mulai memunculkan muka sumpek tak karuan.

Udah hujan….

Ada petir yang sering menggelegar…

Midorima rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mandi lalu segera memeluk Kasur-chan dikarenakan besok yang sudah masuk tanggal liburan. Namun dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang _partner_ yang malah sibuk main percikan air bak anak kecil di depannya. Sesekali melompat-lompat tak jelas.

Oke, Midorima tahu kalau latihan mereka dikurangi tadi sehingga masih ada tenaga yang tersisa.

Tapi ya enggak gini juga kali.

"Ayo cepetan, Shin-chan! keburu deras lagi nih hujannya!"

Dan dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang dia terpisah beberapa langkah dari Takao. Seharusnya dia tadi bersyukur karena dia tidak perlu mengucapkan mantra 'bukan temen gue… bukan temen gue….' Kalau seandainya tingkah memalukan Bakao muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Namun sayang, Takao sudah menyadari keterpisahannya(?).

"Hmph!"

Midorima pun berjalan agak cepat (meskipun itu tidak perlu karena kakinya yang panjang) untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Takao. Hingga tiba-tiba hujan menderas(?) dan disertai angin yang cukup kencang.

Wwuuussshhhhh!

"Uwaaa! Kasa-chan!"

Midorima tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Apakah dia harus sweatdrop melihat kejadian berupa Takao yang mengejar sang payung ataukah berterimakasih pada sang angin yang mau bersusah payah menerbangkan payung bocah hiperaktif itu.

Namun belum selesai sang otak memberikan jawaban, Takao sudah nebeng di dekat Midorima. Sontak Midorima menjauh namun yang namanya Takao tentu saja tidak pantang menyerah untuk berjalan bareng dengannya di bawah sebuah payung yang melindungi mereka dari guyuran hujan.

"Kyyaaa! Shin-chan baik deh!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalau esok harinya kau mengirimiku spam berisi rengekan tak bermutumu itu!"

"Hehehe… tenang aja.. aku tahu kok kalau kau cuma tsundere…."

.

.

"Ojamashimasu…"

"Uwah! Ada Takao-nii! Okaa-san…."

Nde,

Kenapa semuanya berujung dengan adegan ini?

Alasannya sih simple.

Takao cuma mau nebeng neduh karena arah rumah mereka yang berlawanan. Dan mereka telah sampai di rumah si lumut hijau itu dengan selamat meskipun tanpa ditemani oleh sang _lucky item_ kesayangan Midorima.

"Onii-san! Nih handuknya! Takao-nii, ini juga handuknya!" ucap sang adik sambil memberikan handuk pada kedua orang di depannya. Lalu dia berlari lagi untuk memanggil sang ibu. Midorima pun segera masuk setelah menyuruh Takao menata sepatunya.

"Konbanwa…"

"Ara ara… Takao-kun desune… ayo masuk-masuk…"

Dan Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa memasang wajah sumpek pada Takao yang malah sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan sang ibu berserta sang adik. Dalam hati dirinya mempertanyakan keinginan sang _partner_ yang _niatannya_ _ **cuma**_ numpang neduh doang.

"Mendingan nginep aja dulu disini. Besok kan sudah liburan. Lihat tuh, hujannya enggak berhenti-berhenti gitu.." saran sang ibu. Shintarou hanya memasang wajah pasrah yang padahal dalam mental batinnya dirinya sedang menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

"Iya! Kan ada kamar kosong di dekat kamarnya Shin-nii!"

"Sou… kalau seandainya enggak mengganggu ya…."

"Ayolah Takao-nii…"

Shintarou mulai menanyakan masalah mengenai adiknya yang nge-fans sama Takao dalam hati.

"Iya deh kalau gitu," ucap Takao dengan cengiran khas-nya. Tanpa sadar Shintarou melirik sosok yang berada di sebelahnya itu dan berpapasan dengan kedipan mencurigakan dari sang _point guard_ Shutoku.

Oh… dasar Bakao!

Acara makan malam pun ditutup dengan Shintarou yang mendapatkan tugas jadi tukang cuci piring. Sedangkan Takao sudah disuruh berganti baju dengan piyama milik sang lumut hijau.

"Sudah selesai ya?" ucap sang Ibu sambil menata ulang kursi makan. Mata emerald itu tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang buruk saat itu juga ketika kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Seharusnya kan Takao berada di kamar sebelah?

Mengingat Takao yang usilnya luar binasa (?) dirinya segera bergegas menuju ke kamarnya.

"Oi Taka-"

"Hai?"

Midorima yang niatnya menghardik sang _partner_ akibat sikap ngeloyornya dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sang Takao dalam versi yang berbeda. Piyama dengan motif kotak-kotak ungu beserta topi tidur dengan warna yang sama membuat Takao yang dia kenal bertransformasi menjadi Takao yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali.

Tunggu…

Topi tidur?

Lemari bajunya yang terbuka di kedua pintunya menjadi saksi bisu atas pemberian hukuman pada Takao akibat buka-buka lemari baju orang.

.

.

.

"Huwe… shin-chan jahat!"

Midorima mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan baju yang ditatanya kembali setelah diobrak-abrik oleh dirinya sendiri dengan tujuan untuk mencarikan baju yang pas buat Takao. Namun karena ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih besar, berkali-kali Midorima harus membongkar tumpukan piyama-nya lagi.

"Mou…. Aku mau pakek yang itu…"

"Itu kebesaran, _nanodayo_! Coba pakek yang ini!" ucapnya sambil melemparkan sepasang piyama ke muka Takao yang masih memasang muka mewek ditambah bibir yang manyun.

"Oke!" ucap Takao sambil berbalik dan melepaskan pakaiannya tanpa pikir panjang. Awalnya Takao melepaskan kaosnya dan memasang kancing baju piyama milik Midorima. Namun ketika Takao berniat menurunkan celananya, secara tak sadar Midorima menoleh ke arah lain.

"Uwaa… yang ini agak pas! Tapi kok rasanya kayak orang-orangan sawah gitu ya?" ucap Takao sambil bergaya bak orang-orangan sawah yang pernah dilihatnya di televisi. Membuat Midorima tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Itu sudah yang paling kecil, _nanodayo_."

"Iya! Aku tahu! Ya ampun… _ace_ -sama memang benar-benar sesuatu ya! Woopps! Maa.. kelihatannya aku makek atasannya aja deh! Celananya kebesaran nih!" ucap Takao ketika celana yang dia pakai melorot begitu saja. sehingga membuatnya bak seseorang yang memakai dress warna merah marun dengan panjang di bawah lutut. Belum lagi dengan tulang bahunya yang terlihat akibat kerah baju yang terlalu longgar.

Di mata Midorima, Takao sudah bak anak anjing yang tenggelam dalam baju piyama. Imut juga sih.

Hush!

"Sekarang cepatlah kembali ke kamar sebelah- _nodayo_! Aku mau tidur!" ucap Midorima sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Sambil melepaskan kacamata, dirinya mendengarkan langkah kaki yang makin lama makin pelan.

Ah, mungkin saja Takao sudah kembali ke 'alamnya' sana.

Namun dirinya hampir saja terkena jantungan dini (?) ketika berniat untuk menaruh kacamatanya di lemari kecil terdekat.

Siapa yang tidak jantungan ketika muncul sebuah muka yang meringis mencurigakan di sebelahmu?

Detik itu juga Takao digeret dengan paksa menuju ke kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Shintarou.

Setelah meninggalkan Takao yang masih manyun di kamar sebelah, dirinya mendapati sang ayah yang mengangguk ke arahnya dari lantai satu. Ternyata sang ayah baru saja pulang kerja dan sang ibu pun menyambutnya.

Shintarou segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berbaring sejenak menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Rintik-rintik hujan terdengar bak lullaby yang membuatnya tertidur nyenyak. Hawa dingin yang menyeruak dapat ditangkal dengan selimut tebal yang menjadi tempat dirinya menenggelamkan dirinya.

Namun yang namanya Takao tentu saja ada….. aja akalnya.

Meskipun itu secara tak sengaja.

Suara hujan yang sayup-sayup seketika berubah menjadi hujan yang deras. Hal itu tidak membuat seisi rumah keluarga Midorima terbangun karenanya. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi anak pertama mereka.

Shintarou yang awalnya menikmati hidup terbangun akibat suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Namun akhirnya dia hanya bisa menaikkan kedua bahunya dan berniat untuk tidur lagi.

Hingga terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan perlahan ditambah langkah kaki yang tertahan ketika petir kembali menyambar.

Dan jangan lupa dengan beban seberat brontosaurus yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri punggungnya. Belum lagi bantal yang tiba-tiba saja menutupi (baca: mendarat) dimukanya yang ingin segera membuka mata untuk melihat kejadian perkara (?).

Terdapat Takao yang separuh mukanya tertutup oleh topi tidur (yang tadi dicurinya dari lemari Shintarou) sedang ketakutan sambil berusaha untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut tebal Shintarou.

"Hentikan, Bakao! Kenapa kau disini- _nodayo_?!" ucap Midorima sambil mendorong-dorong Takao yang berusaha menghangatkan diri di balik selimut dengan cara menerjang selimut itu dan menggulung dirinya. Sehingga Shintarou yang merupakan sang pemilik selimut terbangun akibat bantal yang mendarat di mukanya dan selimut yang menghilang dari dekapannya (?).

"Aku takut, Shin-chan!" ucap Takao dari dalam buntelan yang terlihat gemetaran di mata Midorima. Jadi Bakao yang selama ini aktifnya kelewat batas ternyata takut sama petir yang begituan?!

"Kau ini menyusahkan saja, _nanodayo_!" ucap Midorima. Namun ketika melihat Takao yang tertidur dengan cepat membuatnya menghela napas. Takao sudah molor lebih dahulu dengan posisi rambut yang tertutup topi tidur serta mata tertutup saja yang terlihat. Membuatnya menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menuju lemari.

Dengan cepat dan mata yang tinggal lima watt (?) dirinya segera berbaring di sebelah buntelan bernama Takao itu. Dia berbaring miring menghadap lampu meja yang telah dimatikan. Selimut pun terbuka dan dirinya sudah siap untuk kembali ke alam mimpi.

Dirinya ingat bahwa dia sedang bermimpi mengenai mengerjakan soal-soal fisika ketika dirinya kembali ke alam nyata.

Salahkanlah sepasang lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Dengan perlahan dirinya menoleh ke arah sang tersangka yang masih saja di alam mimpi. Wajah tenang dan rambut yang tertutupi oleh topi tidur berbentuk telinga anak anjing itu segera menyambut indra penglihatannya.

Anjrit,moe…..

Midorima menelan ludah. Sejak kapan temannya yang cengengesan ini begitu imut?

Dia bersumpah bahwa di suhu udara yang dingin ini dia merasakan kalau pipinya memanas. Untung saja satu-satunya saksi mata yang melek saat itu adalah Kerosuke yang masih setia duduk di sebelah lampu meja belajarnya.

Dengan perlahan diambilnya guling yang terabaikan di belakang Takao yang masih setia memeluknya. Berkali-kali terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari mulut Takao (yang rata-rata isinya cuma ocehan gaje bin nyeleneh) ketika Midorima berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Takao.

Ketika berhasil meraih sang guling, Midorima segera menyisipkan guling itu diantara dirinya dan Takao. Berharap agar Takao bisa melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Midorima. Untung saja cara itu berhasil dan sekarang Takao sudah asyik membenamkan mukanya pada guling putih dari kamar sebelah yang dibawanya ketika takut ada petir tadi.

Permasalahan utama sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal dirinya yang harus segera tidur demi memenuhi jam biologisnya. Namun matanya tidak bisa kompromi ketika menemukan objek lain yang begitu menarik perhatiaannya.

Perlahan dibenarkannya selimut Takao agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan menyisakan kepalanya. Lalu dengan perlahan pula dibenarkannya posisi topi tidurnya.

Desir-desir aneh terasa menyelimuti dadanya ketika melihat Takao merubah posisi kepalanya menjadi menindihi sang guling.

Benar-benar moe.

Hush!

Ah… dasar Tsundere…..

Midorima sendiri masih saja menyangkal kalau sebenarnya dirinya menaruh 'sedikit' (ingat! SEDIKIT!) perasaan pada sang _point guard_ Shutoku ini. Perlahan disisipkannya helaian rambut yang masih menyembul keluar ke dalam topi tidur sang _partner_.

Namun siapa sangka momen penuh aura pink itu bubar jalan akibat ulah Takao yang (masih saja) tidak sadar.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Jduak!

Takao yang sedang mimpi memenangkan piala inter-high segera terbangun dari mimpi indahnya akibat tubuhnya yang berguling-guling hingga mencium lantai-chan dengan mesranya.

"Uwaa! Shin-chan! kenapa kau menendangku dari ranjang?!"

"Salahkanlah dirimu yang ngiler di bantalku, _nanodayo_!"

.

.

Owari..

.

Oke, one-shoot buat friendship MidoTaka yang nge-hints buat romance (Kasumi akui kalau Kasumi itu lemah dalam genre romance, jadinya begini aja deh). Review?


End file.
